When Heaven and Earth Meets
by redzzy
Summary: The story of how Rukia and Ichigo, two people from different worlds, fell in love and beat all odds that divided them.
1. Chapter 1

_From the first time I met him, I knew he was the one, he changed my whole world and I guess in some odd, twisted way I changed his. We both knew it was fate that brought us together. He completed me and I wanted no one other than him. And as I walk down the aisle to that spiky orange haired man I'd soon call my husband, I can't help but wonder what my life would be without this stubborn, yet strong willed man. I'd probably be dead. Every time I think about it, it's like all that I've been through was just a dream that I couldn't wake up from but all that changed when I met him, Ichigo Kurosaki, His bright hair, determined brown eyes and scowling was all that was Ichigo. I still remembered like it was yesterday, when our two worlds crossed; nothing was ever the same for me again_…

"So lemme get this straight," said Ichigo, "You're a grim reap-"

"A Soul Reaper!" yelled Rukia, who had jus about enough of this boy and his mockery of her profession.

"Psh! yeah whatever!" Ichigo said rolling his eyes, "And that thing I cut up was an evil spirit?"

"It's called a hollow you idiot!" Rukia screamed.

"Ya, and you guide lost souls to heaven and purify those hollow things?" he stated.

"Oye, it's called the Soul Society and yes it's something to that effect that happens on a daily basis for me." Rukia smirked.

She couldn't help but smile, this human single handedly saved her life when she ran her zanpaktou through his heart. He was no ordinary human that's for sure, hard headed as she was but yet still there was definitely something that was attracting her to him, could it be love at first sight, no it couldn't be, soul reapers can't show any signs of emotion, its shows weakness and Rukia Kuchiki was no weakling. With Ichigo she felt so, so, so safe.

"Alright Rukia, I'll give this soul reaper thing a shot, I'll train so that I can protect the people I love and care about." He smiled.

With his new found power Ichigo felt hope, it gave him a chance to make amends for the one person he couldn't in his past and thanks to Rukia Kuchiki, he has the will to continue his fight. He was happy that she popped up at this point in his life; it had been along time since he felt this way. She decided to stay at his house until she was strong enough to fight again. Rukia was loud, rude and clueless about the ways of his world but in some way he found her cute and attractive when she tried to adapt to his world. For someone who living so long in the Soul Society you'd think she would know how to open a boxed juice. He sure loved teasing her and wants always to fight with and for her, forever. And that's how life started for them.

"Oye Rukia! It's time to leave for school," Ichigo shouted.

"I'll be right there!" yelled Rukia.

Ten minutes passed and Rukia still wasn't out yet. Ichigo was get frustrated with this, _Geez how long should it take for her to get dress?_ Then again it was Rukia after all, she hasn't adapted to his world as quickly as he had to his spiritual powers.

Another ten minutes passed.

"Rukia, if you don't pass your cute little ass here in the next ten seconds, I'll come in and get you myself!" he threatened.

"I'm coming you idiot!" she yelled back, _wait did he just said my ass was cute?_

For these past two months he never complemented her, they were always at each others throat but the funny thing is that she felt right at home, that's the effect he had on her. In the Soul Society she was treated like a Kuchiki, one of the noblest families there. Ichigo was different, he treated her as his equal and he reminded her of a _certain person_ she respected and admired from her past.

_Her mind wandered on him again_…

_Rukia had just been selected into the thirteenth squad and she was really nervous about fitting in. She worked long and hard to be where she is now and she wanted to make her big brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, proud of her._

"_Hey isn't that Rukia Kuchiki over there?" asked one of the seated members._

"_Yeah it is her, man, I heard she didn't have to break a sweat to get into our squad." said another._

_She could hear all their disgust remarks about her and in a way she felt hurt and anger at the same time. Who were they to pass judgment on her because of a stupid last name? She jus ignored them; she didn't care what they say as long as she knows the truth in her heart._

"_Oi, Oi,Oi! What are yall doing there?" said stern voice. "Don't yall have work to do? Instead of standing there like a couple of moron, find something else to do, that's an order!"_

"_Aye, Vice-captain!" they chorus._

"_Oi, you there girl! I'm Vice-captain Kaien Shiba, How's it going?" he said._

"_Hello…" Rukia said still dumbfounded at how normal the black spiky haired man who stood in front of her._

"_Well?" he said grabbing her at the neck, "Are you gonna tell me your name or do I have to beat it out of you?"_

"_I…uh…uh…I'm Rukia Kuchiki..." she answered._

"_Okay, and?" he said, not letting go of his grip on her_

"_And it's nice to meet you!" she blurted out._

"_That's better Rukia." He smiled after he released her from his arms. "You can say that I'm the Captain around here since our real captain is sick all the time, call me Kaien if u want, no need for formalities. Welcome to the thirteenth squad, the best of the best."_

"_Okay Kaien," Rukia said still shock at what happened._

_It was so normal meeting him, just a simple relationship between her and her Vice-captain…_

"Oye Rukia! I'm counting till three for you to get out of there," warned Ichigo.

The sound of Ichigo's voice snapped her back to reality as she climbed out of his closet.

"Shessh! Alright already! I'm ready!" she shouted. Ichigo was so bossy and mean, she sometimes wondered how she could tolerate him. She looked up at him and noticed that he was just staring at her, _what's his deal anyway?_ First he was all rushing and now he stood there gazing at her like he was in trace.

Ichigo could only watched the beautiful creature that was before him, _so that's why she took so long. _Hesaw that her hair was neatly in a bun and she wore a nice pink lip gloss and that fragrance she had, _hmmmmm_, that wonderful scent it reminded him of…

_Strawberries?_

Yes that was it! What natural scent that filled his nostrils. He felt like just walking up to her and just claiming her soft, delicate lips as his and just sniffing the nape of her neck with that intoxicating smell. He simply loved it but all he could do was stand there and stare at her. He even forgot about how late the two of them were for school.

"What is it now idiot? Don't you know is rude to stare!" she said raising her eye brows at him and putting her hand on her hips.

"Psh, I wasn't staring, I, I… just never saw u look like this before." He said scratch his bright hair. "It's different!"

"And what wrong with being different for a changed?" Rukia asked, getting ready to kick his ass if he tried to insult her.

"Nothing, you look uh…uh…uh…beautiful and you smell nice." He said with a hint of red on his cheeks.

She looked at him, still shocked at what she heard from Ichigo, then smiled and said "Thank you, Ichigo,"

He just stared at the floor and said, "Yeah, whatever, now let's head for school, I think we can still make it before it starts."

"Aye!" she said still smiling as they climbed out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

Ichigo and Rukia made it in time before their class started. Rukia loved Ichigo's high school, she felt right at home. Ichigo and his crazy friends had a way of making her feel like she has a sense of belonging in this world; it was the same routine every single day and she never got tired of it.

"Morning Rukia! My, my you look very scrumptious today." said Keigo all excited while trying to embrace her.

**WHACK!** was the sound of Ichigo's foot in Keigo's face.

"Man, why can't you ever try acting decent for once in your miserable life?" asked Ichigo, scratching behind his orange topped head.

"Ichigo you bastard! You just want Rukia all to yourself!" was his reply.

_Yeah and it will stay that way he thought to himself. For the past few months they worked together he grew very fond of that petite, raven haired girl._

"Come on guys, its way too early to start this nonsense." yawned Tatsuki.

"Yeah, Tatsuki's right," Orihime added with a plastic smile, "We should all just try to get along guys."

"Hmph, yeah whatever you say Inoe." scowled Ichigo.

Just then the teacher walks into the class. "Okay guys and ladies, settle down and open your books to page twenty." she said, while settling her books and bags on her desk, "We have to finish this chapter by the end of this period."

"Aye!" they all chorused.

Rukia made her way to her seat and flipped her book opened, just another normal day with normal, happy people. _I've never felt so relaxed nothing to worry or stress about. _She wished her life would stay like that forever or at least only for a little while. The sun was already up and there was a cool, inviting breeze as she stared out the window. She remembered what it felt like to be so safe and at peace, when everything was so right in her world even though _his heart_ belonged to someone else, she loved and admired him a lot. And so her mind continued to wander on _him_ again…

_Vice Captain Kaien Shiba was a great leader and fighter, he would get along with everyone in squad thirteen, have a few laughs and at the same time still serious about his job as a soul reaper; but all that soon changed on that one rainy night._

_Why did it have to end up raining that night? _

_From that time on Rukia hated the rain..._

"_Captain Ukitake, we've received a report that a hollow has attacked one of our scouting groups." Kiyone said._

"_That's Miyako's group!" yelled Kaien in horror, "We must go help them captain."_

"_Yes, we will." agreed Ukitake, "Kiyone, Sentarou, seal off the entrance and put the other squads alert, the enemy maybe still in the area watching our every move. Rukia and Kaien will come with me._

"_Aye sir!" they both said._

_The rain began to fall, so the three set off into the woods behind the hollow and in the hope to find anyone from the scouting group, they followed the smell of blood and some signs of faint spiritual powers._

"_There, up ahead, I think I see something." Rukia said._

_They came to a halt in a clearing, shocked at seeing the hollow devouring what was left of Miyako fraile body._

"_Hmmm, tasty, yall were too late to save her and the rest of the group," it said with a smirked, "They put up a good fight but I always have my way."_

"_MIYAKO! NOOO!" screamed Kaien, "You bastard! You will pay for this, I'm gonna cut you up till there's nothing left, Damn it!"_

_Kaien leapt up and unsheathed his zanpakuto._

"_Uncoil the liquid heavens_, _Nejibana-" but before he could strike the hollow, it disappeared._

"_You're too slow." it said as it crept up behind him and possessed him. "Now I'm gonna devour you from the inside out!"_

"_KAIEN!" shouted Rukia._

_What was one Vice Captain Kaien turned and faced Rukia, he wasn't a man anymore, he was but deep down Rukia still wanted to save him, and the only question was how?_

"_Ha! You beloved Kaien is no more, I'm in control now and you'll be my dessert once I'm through with him." the hollow said sticking his slimey tongue out._

"_Shut up you bastard!" Rukia screamed as she fight back the tears, she knew what she had to do, it was the only way she could bring back the honor of Kaien and Miyako Shiba._

_Kill the possessed Kaien with her own hands, the man she loved and cared for, it was the only way._

"_You think you have the guts to kill one of your own?" the hollow laughed._

_She unsheathed her zanpakuto. "Guide me__, my Sode no Shirayuki." she whispered as she took three flash steps and came up in front of the hollow. It barely had time to blink before realizing what was happening, the white blade pierced the body right through._

"_Kaien, this was the only way I could free you." she said trembling while the tears fall down, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you fight alone, I should have been at your side-"_

_She felt a hand to her face and saw genuine Kaien covered in blood._

"_Don't be sorry Rukia; I'm glad I met you even if it was only for a little while, you're meant a lot to me, thanks to you Miyako and I can die with honor…" his voice trailed off._

_It's__ my entire fault, if I only acted sooner, he would have probably been alive right now. Why did I hesitate, why why why? She kept asking herself, she felt so guilty just looking at his lifeless body in her arms and it made her stomach turn sour. Life would never be the same for her._

_The rain now seem like a burden to her, the one she care for most died in her arms on that rainy night…_

"Yo, Rukia! Yo Rukia!" yelled Ichigo, who kind of angry at her day dreaming again, _that was the second time for today she did that_.

"Huh?" she managed to say. "What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that." sighed Ichigo, he was starting to get worried about her and lately she seemed so distant. "You sure you okay?"

She blinked. Ichigo sounded like he was concerned about her. She could feel her cheeks turn hot.

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine." She answered putting on a fake smile. "No need for worrying about me."

"Psh! If you say so, come on, school's over and everyone's leaving." Ichigo said, still skeptical about Rukia, "Lets go get ice-cream."

"What is this ice of the cream you speak of?" she inquired.

Ichigo could help but laugh.

_Now that more like it, that's my Rukia, totally clueless and yet so beautiful_


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

"Hmmm, this is good," Rukia said licking the ice-cream off her lips, "What is the name of this ice-cream?

"It's a flavor called Strawberry." Ichigo chuckled and turned to face her. _You have so much to learn and there are a lot of things I could teach you, and I wanna learn more about you and for you to teach me everything you know, Rukia. _They were just sitting on a park bench, gazing at the crimson sunset and enjoying each others company.

"Strawberry, huh?" she smirked, "I love the taste of it, very refreshing."

"Yea, its okay." he replied still staring straight ahead, not wanting the raven hair girl to see the pink in his cheeks. _Why am I feeling this way? Its like every time I'm with Rukia, it just feels so, so,…… right and I always want to be by her side forever. Is that even possible? Earlier she seemed so distant, like she was really in her own world that no one could reach her. I wish you'd stop worrying and let me help you with whatever that troubles you. _Ichigo was now looking at Rukia finishing what's left of her cold treat off her fingers.

"Looks like some one enjoyed their ice-cream a little too much there." He grinned.

"It just tastes so wonderful, I can't get enough," she smiled still licking her fingers, "It has me in some sort of binding spell."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the way she reacted to something as simple as eating ice-cream. "Yea its okay I guess." he said still smiling as he made eye contact with those bright violet eyes; she looked much more relaxed now than she did before.

_Man, that's a relief; she's back to her old self. I'm glad I took here for ice-cream. She looks so beautiful when she's calm, so normal and at peace. I wonder how she would react if I kissed her? Hey what am I thinking?!! She'd probably think I'm a pervert and just kick me in the face. Hmmm, but still, I wonder, what it will be like to kiss those soft lips that can never shut up once she's angry and drives him crazy all the time ._

Yes, he wanted to kiss Rukia, he wanted, no _**needed **_to taste her creamy lips on his. It was eating him up inside just looking at her lick her like that. _Damn her! Was she trying to seduce me in a smart way? Was she even aware with what she is doing? And the effect it had on me? This beautiful being will be the death of me! Isn't it ironic? _He chuckled to me himself and passed his hand thought his orange hair.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Rukia asked, arching one of her eyebrows.

"It's nothing which concerns you." He smirked, then inched closer and turned to face her lavender eyes, "I just remembered something funny, that's all."

"You're such an idiot!" she snapped, "It's not healthy to laugh all of a sudden just because you remembered something stupid."

"Psh, it's only stupid to you because you don't know the joke." He scowled and placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, well I don't really care for that joke which made you laugh." Rukia said pouting her mouth at him, "I just hope it has nothing to do with me."

"Well then stop making a big deal." Ichigo said slightly irritated. _Man, she really knows how to get under my skin and dig her claws deep._ That thought only made him smile more at her.

"See there you go again, with the smiling," she said, "I'm not use to you smiling so much, it worries me."

Ichigo sighed, "Rukia if you must know, I was thinking how my life has changed the first time I met you. It's been –"

"A joke to you?" she finished his sentence, "Do I seem that amusing to you Ichigo?"

"No it's no that," he replied as he looked deep into her searching eyes, _Oh man! I wish I could just kiss away that dumb look on her face._

"Then what is it?" she asked softly, she really wanted to know who or what that was on his mind.

"It's, just, just…" he stammered.

"It's what?!!" she shouted, "Damn it! Just say-" but before she could finish, she felt his lips on hers.

_What!? Am I dreaming? Is Ichigo kissing me?!! No it's not a dream it real! _

So Rukia naturally wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss

_Wow! I really thought she would kick my ass for pulling a stunt like that, but she returned it, what a relief._

Ichigo was so glad at her response and pulled her closer and placed both arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. It was his first kiss and it just felt so right with Rukia. Her tongue felt cool and still tasted of the strawberry ice-cream. _Hmm, she tastes so sweet; I can't get enough of her. _

Rukia felt light headed from the kiss which was so unbelievably good. _That jerk jus caught me off guard! How dare he do this?!! I'll kill him!!_ But all those thoughts melted away when she felt him deepened the kiss, she just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, it felt so good. It should be wrong but it felt so right with him. She has never had this feeling like this for some one, not even _him_. She just loved the warm feeling Ichigo gave her as his tongue massage on her and she nibble on his lower lip in return.

Their first kiss seemed like forever and neither of them wanted to break the kiss; but Ichigo finally broke it off and Rukia moaned in frustration, she didn't want to stop, nonetheless she mange to look up at the hazel eyes before her.

"See Rukia, you talk to much." He smirked.

"Whatever!" was all she muttered, still feeling flushed from the effect Ichigo had on her. _Damn him!!_

"C'mon, let's go home, its getting late and I'm sure Yuzu has prepared dinner by now." he said gently and held out his hands to her up.

"Alright then, lets go." She replied and started to walk in ahead of Ichigo.

He stood there staring at the raven haired girl walking and felt a warm feeling washing over him, the he knew that he was falling in love with Rukia. _Hmmm…love..?_ _Yeah, it was definitely love I feel for her, the real question is does she feel the same way about him? Out of all the girls I've met, she was the one that changed my whole world. She gave me the hope that I never felt in along time, she gave me strength and the will to fight my battles and she was the one who made me understand and accept my destiny. If it wasn't for you Rukia, I'd probably be dead…you risk your life by saving and giving me your powers to protect those I love and care for. You are truly one of a kind Rukia, and I'm happy that you're at my side…_

**WHACK!**

"Oye! Ichigo! Stop dreaming and let's get going!" Rukia yelled when slapped the orange haired boy behind his head.

"Owww! Damn it that hurt Rukia!" he shouted, "Can't you see I'm coming?"

"Well, stop looking like a lost idiot and just move." she replied with a smile, "We'll never get home at this pace."

"Ah! Whatever, lets just go!" he said still rubbing behind his head.

They started walking towards home, the sun had already set and the starry sky greeted them with the twilight moon, it was clear and peaceful. And time seemed to sit still for them.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmmm??" Ichigo replied as he looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Well, I just, I just…" she said trying to think of what to say and not sound stupid, "I just wanted to say, thank you, I had a good time with you today."

Ichigo could feel his cheeks getting warm and was thankful it was dark. "Ah! Whatever! I just thought it would be good we take a break from fighting hollows and stuff." he said with a scowl.

Rukia giggled, _Oh Ichigo! This is so like you, I only wish things could be like this forever or at least for a little while longer, I'm finally feeling like I belong here with you…_


End file.
